


《北国》

by mangdaoshi



Category: NineBraids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangdaoshi/pseuds/mangdaoshi





	《北国》

北方入冬早，白天就开始降雪，哈尔滨多的是前苏联式洋葱顶建筑，旧魂灵未死，栖附在楼幢模样里借尸还魂，初雪一落，又宛如石棺里站起一具面色鲜活的年轻人，长春街上也描金画银，冬至未到，大雪先发，廊柱颓唐潦倒，倚雪而立，小剧场昏红窄小，翻新不在眉睫，依旧守旧，打了暖气，霉味便从摆着祖师爷东方朔的位次下烘出来，缭缭青烟，打在杨九郎手背上。

他堪堪过了二十六岁，迷瞪着眼熬时间，手边摆了一份报纸，日期却是三天前，不知被谁遗忘在了这里，一边角上吐了瓜子皮，显然不适合再看，杨九郎只好睡觉，他的表走慢两分钟，调也调不好，执拗地错在那里，不至于误了上场的功夫也不打紧。他的困劲还没淹上眼皮，只觉着面上一冷，风吹进屋内扫来了雪碴子，暖气霉味荡涤了半分清净，是有人进来了。

“诶，坐过去点儿。”来人把那张旧报纸折起来连同瓜子皮一起丢进了垃圾桶，随后便呵起手心来，他耳朵冻成两个赤红的冰坨子，眉梢衔雪，雪受暖又化作水，湿淋淋蹭弄着他眼角。张云雷走进这个下午，他一身寒气扎在杨九郎身边，杨九郎的城池几乎全退让给他，自己半分不留，他看见张云雷手腕上挂了一个塑料袋，也被雪打湿了，便要去接，张云雷捋起几分袖口，顺从地递过去，他手背上皴裂出细细密密的口子，无数只小眼睛似的斜乜着杨九郎。

杨九郎放了塑料袋却不问里面装了什么，指了指张云雷的手背：“怎么还冻皴了？”

“太干了吧，忘涂东西了。”张云雷搓了搓手，掌心捂着那些伤口，“里面是饺子，羊肉馅儿，冬至正好吃呢。”

“几号冬至啊，我不记得了。”

张云雷撇嘴看他：“就明儿个。”

过了会儿，他又说：“咱们在公寓里下着吃呗，等晚场散了。”

“成。”杨九郎问，“护手霜你放哪儿了？”

“口袋里。”

“还随身带着都忘了涂。”

杨九郎倾身过去翻他的衣兜，张云雷身上还没被捂热，凉气刺指尖，杨九郎翻出那支护手霜，先握在手心搓了搓，张云雷笑起来：“干嘛呢你，小眼儿。”

杨九郎并不生气，他依旧专心搓着护手霜：“我这不是想给您捂热点儿涂么。”一块乳白挤在掌心，揉开了，张云雷把手背递给他，那些香气和暧意就敷在他皮肤上，手迅速升了温，杨九郎指尖搓着他的指缝，寒气驱走了，张云雷撤回手，把手握起来，有些不好意思。

“明儿给你多分几个饺子。”

“得嘞。”

杨九郎拧上护手霜的盖儿，朝他笑。

 

他们的床摆在一块儿，厨房小小一间，雪停了一个白天，夜里下起雨，冬雨捎着寒气冻进骨子里，园子里零零散散几个观众听一半便退了场，转眼一个人都不剩，张云雷打起小半边帘子往外看，空空荡荡的桌椅，飘飘游游的灯光，他鼻梁上一道印出的青影儿，杨九郎的视线越过他肩头去窥，场子冷得可以就地捕麻雀，两杆话筒形单影只地立在那儿，怪可怜的，他只好打句圆场：“都回家过冬至了吧。”

打完也不知这句话递给谁，反正张云雷不接，他盖了帘子，闷头回后台，解着长褂的扣子，一身碧绿水似的泄下来，恍惚间季节倒错了，杨九郎站在原地忽然觉着自己犯了错事，一个呼吸微弱的草芽被扼死在了空台子上，他斟酌着用词，胃里翻江倒海，一天不说可就是一天没钱，词句给了他空虚的饱腹感，而张云雷正在套羽绒服，羽绒扁下去的厚衣，把季节划出明显的重痕，他面无表情地抬头，看杨九郎，说：“愣着干嘛？回去吃饺子，总不能饿死。”

杨九郎赶忙点头，为这点英明领导求了情，放空空如也的观众席一条生路。

下饺子张云雷也是会做的，杨九郎借了点电磁炉里沸了的水，屋里暖和，夜雨敲窗，窗上雾蒙蒙一片，张云雷握着筷子，不耐烦地让位给杨九郎，看他舀了一勺水，冲进杯子里，杯子里装的是他从北京带来的花茶，那几颗干花正被烫得浮起，雨粒邦邦打着窗沿，电磁炉里还沸着，该下饺子了。

“给我泡的啊？”张云雷把盘子里的饺子倒进锅里，小声问了一句。

“等会儿喝，太烫。”

“那你给我晾凉。”

没有醋，羊肉膻，张云雷吃了一口就搁下筷子，抱臂看杨九郎一整个儿囫囵含在嘴里。他问：“这好吃吗？”

“套吃。”杨九郎声音含含糊糊的，他是烫着了，嘴里丝丝冒热气，脸颊边鼓出一大块儿。张云雷嘴里的一口都不吐了，只看着杨九郎笑，他笑得很小，眼睛不舍得弯，嘴角抿着，一个笑割了七八份，剩下针尖那么大的苦。杨九郎含着饺子，咽也不是，不咽也不是，他想说别笑，严肃着呢，可也不会说出口，张云雷的鬓角长了，头发被发胶揉在头上，却没有人看，他微抬着下巴颏，眼风扇出来也是一阵一阵的膻味。

那是最冷的一个冬至，杨九郎倒了一盘饺子，套着外套下楼买了两桶方便面，就着热水泡了，满屋子都是粉包的香气。张云雷吃东西一定得端端正正，杨九郎只好就着他的端正，看他被热气遮蔽的眼睫，自己那份潦草吃完了，又突然心疼被倒掉的饺子，像是湿湿冷冷一颗心被排出了体外。

“角儿……”

“嗯？”张云雷衔着面条抬眼看他。

“下次带你吃回民馆儿。“

“可怜我啊？“张云雷垂下眼笑，他的话轻飘飘从嘴里吐出来，似乎不重，有点玩笑话的意思。

“可怜方便面，有咬得这么碎吃的么？”杨九郎说。

“你倒是跟方便面说相声去。”

“方便面可没这么好的柳儿。”

张云雷笑得眼睛眯起来：“这儿等我呢？”

“真话。”

“还能有假？”张云雷盖了方便面，忽然说：“我洗个澡。”

 

这确实是最冷的一个冬至，他把暗语撇出来给杨九郎瞧看，杨九郎就低头认真辨认，这不是值得羞耻的事，至少对他们两个算不上。浴室狭窄得只能容一人转身，杨九郎扔了方便面，把桌子收拾妥当，想张云雷，想他第一次摸索张云雷的骨头，软而热的躯干，昨日大雪，今日冷雨，兜头浇在仓皇里。张云雷出来他进去，按部就班，等他出来的时候暖气已经调到了最高，空调哮喘，张云雷的脸颊上凝着一坨红，吹干的头发搭在眼前，头发下面是眼睛，干燥而显露一丝温情。杨九郎就会思索他想要些什么，张云雷趴着像一只柔软的地毯，瘦伶伶的骨头戳着他肩膀，他好像只是无事可做，张云雷抬头看他，他们熄了灯，张云雷只有一只白耳朵能看清，夜雨飘摇，腿间温热，杨九郎的血肉穿过另一片单薄血肉，又好像无论如何都楔不进去。

 

回民馆做糖醋黄鱼，去骨改刀，蒜瓣肉，张云雷每次点个鱼，点个红烧牛窝骨，有时候黄鱼改成溜鱼片，又是甜口。杨九郎菜单都不用翻，幻想一只鱼从冰雪翻涌的江上打捞上来，摆进他们盘子里，放干净了血。张云雷的小腹也是这样，他不合时宜地想起来，犹如一条砧板上被剖腹的鱼，冷白色的颤抖，逼促的愉悦，张云雷拿手肘打他一下：“帮我拿热水淘杯子。”

他才醒过来，应了句“得”，便去找老板要热水。他喝热水，张云雷喝酒，喝得皱鼻子，把手伸进杨九郎的手里，又立刻缩回来，他在浅层眩晕里做飞黄腾达的梦，杨九郎把鱼刺剔出来，喂给他肉，张云雷突然咬住筷子尖，眼睛自下而上盯住他，然后慢慢地、慢慢地落下去，含含糊糊说不出完整的句子：“手疼，九郎，下雪吗？”

“没呢，手疼吗？我带着护手霜，给你擦擦。”杨九郎抹额头上的汗，他怕张云雷难受，护手霜轻柔似雾，吹进张云雷的眼睛里，他一点也不想通人情事理，他的心被张云雷钻开一条口子，张云雷也从没给他涂药。

指头粘在一块儿，像抵死地去吻，这可是回民馆，不是谁的家，不是他们住的公寓，杨九郎头上的汗越冒越多，他摸着张云雷的指缝，那些小伤口嬉笑着在他手底下翻跟头，他无可奈何，想抽手回来，张云雷忽地握住了杨九郎。护手霜反过来涂在杨九郎手背上，温温柔柔一层膜，母亲羊水里带出来的一样，张云雷把他的手攥住，不肯松开，十指略略扣住他，其中一个伤口被挤出血来：“你给我涂多了，杨九郎。”

他把张云雷捂化了，张云雷就从他指缝里流出来。

 

吃完回民馆，他们沿着长春街一路走，一路流丽的灯火，张云雷似乎还不想回去，他走在前头，七拐八拐带着杨九郎在街道里缓慢逃窜，拐进一个巷子里时，杨九郎终于忍不住了，握住张云雷的手腕，问他想去哪儿。

“想回北京了。”

杨九郎哑口无言，他把张云雷捞到自己身边，四周暗而静，他的额头抵上张云雷的：“闹呢祖宗？”

“你再叫一遍，我爱听。”酒气呼在杨九郎唇上，躲躲闪闪。

“祖宗。行了吧？天儿齁冷的，回去吧。”

“回北京啊？”

“怎么又绕回去了。”杨九郎突然啄了一下他的嘴唇，“我可亲了啊。”

舌尖不畏惧地贴上来，湿热的雪落在杨九郎唇上，张云雷揽着他的腰，热气缠在一块儿，嘴唇上是热水烫过的味道。杨九郎懵了一瞬，下意识想躲开，手僵在张云雷腰侧没有用力，这一推好比要把张云雷推进大雪的江心，他怎么敢，只瑟缩地衔着那个舌尖吃进嘴里，唇瓣蹭着张云雷嘴角，雪融开一大片湿痕。

张云雷离开他一些，神色像被冻坏了，犹犹豫豫，又不是刚刚亲下去坦荡无辜的样子了，他说：“特冷。”

这里的冬天冻死过人，寒气对立在生命的反面，穿肌透骨的力气拗折每一根枝桠，他们的血肉在奏响、在像铁轨一样轰鸣，张云雷在台上尝试一些新的风格，亮出鹤被剪绞的羽翅，杨九郎收不太住台上的力道，掰他的肩膀把人掰出一个趔趄，他以为张云雷会倒在地上，像一头被击毙的鹿抬眼看他，以此反击，但他竟没有倒下，掌根从胸口开始摩挲，他会说荤腥的话，似乎那张嘴是生死人肉白骨的嘴，什么从里面出来都软化了，不成词句了。

杨九郎不止一次梦见风雪掀开园子屋顶降在他俩肩上，也梦见张云雷坐在他小腹上，神色似霓虹灯变换，随着“一二三”的声音闪过去，他抬手想摸他的脸，指尖抖得摸不着，跪在神佛像面前磕头而有人在背后念诵“天地不仁，以万物为刍狗”一样的吊诡。张云雷的肋下温热，杨九郎握着他的手摸上自己的脸，两个人有了热，都不会被冻死，他很开心。然后他醒了。

 

后来吃回民馆很勤，张云雷对什么都有一种钝感，杨九郎依旧给他擦护手霜，直到口子完全愈合。

 

他们一六年夏天几乎是最后一次来这里，两年后又来了一次，以前的情绪被磨净，只剩下年岁数字提醒着他们。张云雷窝在屋里角落盹着了，也许是后半夜，杨九郎从外面裹了一个塑料盒子回来，张云雷猛地转醒过来，不是嘈杂的后台，他略松了口气，把塑料盒拉到自己这边。

“什么呀？”

杨九郎掀了盖头，一碗饺子，有些粘在一块儿了，他掰开一次性筷，想说尝尝看，却没说出口。时间忽然倒流回以前的时候，他把饺子倒进垃圾桶，冬雨次第落在耳畔，张云雷夹了一颗饺子，递给杨九郎，他也听见了，冬天的雨水在大雪之后，时间溜过去像一场长久的耳鸣，天翻地覆，谁也不认识谁。张云雷放下筷子，翻看自己的手背，是完好如初的，多年前杨九郎一双手的功劳。


End file.
